The present invention relates to a multifunctional circuit analyzer and more particularly, this invention relates to a digital multifuctional circuit analyzer.
The electronics field has been expanding rapidly in the digital circuitry area. Digital circuits are now being used in general consumer products such as modern televisons, radios, calculators, micro-wave ovens, etc. Proposals are being made to transmit television signals in digital code. With the boom in digital circuits comes a demand for test equipment capable of diagnosing malfunctioning circuits. The test equipment should be capable of measuring the complete signature of the signal. The signature from a defective circuit is compared with the signature from a proper circuit. The various differences in the signal signatures will inform the repairmen the nature and scope of the malfunction. In addition, the test equipment should not be overly expensive, bulky or excessively heavy.
IT is therefore an object of this invention to provide a circuit analyzer.
IT is another, but independent, object of this invention to provide a multifunctional circuit analyzer.
IT is a further and independent object of this invention to provide a multifunctional circuit analyzer that is inexpensive to manufacture and that is not excessively heavy and preferably portable.